Survival Skills for Dads
by wingnutdawn
Summary: the Weasley family is expanding! As traditional in the Weasley family Ron is being given advice on becoming a new father from his brother Bill and Arthur.


**Survival Skills for Dads**

Ginny Potter was busy cleaning up after her little boy who was named for his paternal Grandfather—James when Harry ran into the room with a message from the Burrow that had just arrived by Owl. "Hermione and Ron just had a niece I mean a daughter and that makes us an uncle again." he told he told her excitedly.

"Wonderful. It is about time those two had that baby. She is a few days over due" Ginny responded calmly as she looked fondly at their own small toddler who was doing his best to get some more toys out of the toy box and scatter them once again on the floor for mummy to pick up. "Oh, and Harry... that would make me an Aunt and you an Uncle."

Harry felt a little foolish as he realized what he had just said and smirked back at Ginny in an attempt to make her think he meant to say what he had said.

Ginny gave him the look that said 'Sure you did' as she got James cleaned up and ready for them to go meet the newest addition to the family.

Molly and Arthur were bursting with happiness as their family gathered once again at the Burrow to celebrate the newest arrival to the Weasley clan, a grand-daughter who was going to be named Rose. Hermione's parents had been owled about the birth of their first granddaughter and they would be arriving later on that day.

George Weasley flooed in from his apartment that was over his shop that still had the name Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes when he heard the news noticed that his baby brother Ron was looking a bit out of his element since he had just became a new first time father earlier that morning.

"Congratulations are in order... Heard that I just became and aunt!... wait a minute I mean I'm really an uncle again." George called out to his baby brother in greeting.

" Er, thanks George. I can't quite believe it myself." answered Ron.

" What? That I'm an uncle?" asked George with a merry twinkle forming in his eyes, "Or that you have started on the pathway to being a new family man."

" Honestly George, you can be such a clown." answered Ron as he chuckled in spite of himself.

"Why thank you Ron." George replied back with a slight smirk as Ron proudly escorted him to the room where Hermione was resting and cradling the baby. " I shall be honoured to be known as Uncle Clown ."

Bill and Fleur had came home to the Burrow with their young daughter Victoire when they had been informed of the birth and after looking in on Hermione and the new arrival Bill left Fleur and Victoire with the women who were cooing over the new baby and he visited with the menfolk who had gone outside to set up the tables and catch up on what was going on in their world and helping give advice to the newest father in their family.

It was also a Weasley tradition for the fathers in the family to pass on their knowledge to the newest fathers and now it was time for Ron to recieve lessons on being a family man.

Knowing Ron's legendary vast appetite Bill couldn't resist giving Ron some sage advice about his eating habits.

"I have some advice for you now that you are a father. First always keep in mind that you are now the parent. It is no longer acceptable for you to lick your dessert plate clean any more. You will have to wait till you are older... much older to indulge in that pleasure again."

"Hey I'm not that bad..." protested Ron weakly as he couldn't deny his tendency to mow down when confronted by food.

Arthur smiled and said, "As your father I guess I better give you some fatherly advice of my own."

" Yes Dad." Ron said knowing that with the experience of having raised seven youngsters of his own to maturity—Arthur would have the best insight on being a father.

Arthur paused a moment and looked as if he was gathering his thoughts before giving a lecture. He then cautiously looked about to make sure that Molly was not within hearing range. Clearing his throat he began.

"Respond pleasantly and promptly when your wife gives you an elbow in the ribs in the middle of the night to let you know the baby is crying. While you stagger over to the baby's room remember; she has been up several times already."

Ron's eyes widened and his brothers chortled as they watched his expression.

"Even if there isn't anything you can really do it will just make her feel better if you are not sleeping either."

Ron groaned as he realized that just might be a problem as he was normally a very heavy sleeper.

"Most importantly, you don't matter any more; however if you are not there to not matter when the baby decides to show off its skills in the art of projectile vomiting... well you are finished, done. Got that?''

Ron nodded and his face paled as the image of sleepless nights and his baby barfing up all over the place came to mind.

Arthur told him a few more 'basic' facts of adjusting to being responsible for a family then decided that he had offered enough advice once Ron's eyes began to glaze over and with a merry mischievous glint in his eye he finished his lecture.

"There is a lot more but maybe I better shut up now after all I shouldn't spoil the fun of watching you learn 'survival skills for Dads' for yourself."


End file.
